


All Seeing

by Lynx212



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N</b>: Ok I wrote the following drabble because I ran across my Pal Snow Fall's community Inupapasesst on Lj and the idea of the inu/papa/sess Ménage à trois intrigued me greatly. Talk about hotness...but so so deliciously wrong right? I mean isn't it bad enough we love to put the half brothers together anyway we can get them now we want to throw dad into the mix... I LOVE IT! Anywho if you have time please do read this. It is from Sesshoumaru's POV and about 300 words so it won't take long. But what I want to know is the idea worth continuing? And if so feel free to tell me where you'd like to see go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Ok I wrote the following drabble because I ran across my Pal Snow Fall's community Inupapasesst on Lj and the idea of the inu/papa/sess Ménage à trois intrigued me greatly. Talk about hotness...but so so deliciously wrong right? I mean isn't it bad enough we love to put the half brothers together anyway we can get them now we want to throw dad into the mix... I LOVE IT! Anywho if you have time please do read this. It is from Sesshoumaru's POV and about 300 words so it won't take long. But what I want to know is the idea worth continuing? And if so feel free to tell me where you'd like to see go.

**A/N** : Ok I wrote the following drabble because I ran across my Pal Snow Fall's community Inupapasesst on Lj and the idea of the inu/papa/sess Ménage à trois intrigued me greatly. Talk about hotness...but so so deliciously wrong right? I mean isn't it bad enough we love to put the half brothers together anyway we can get them now we want to throw dad into the mix... I LOVE IT! Anywho if you have time please do read this. It is from Sesshoumaru's POV and about 300 words so it won't take long. But what I want to know is the idea worth continuing? And if so feel free to tell me where you'd like to see go.

Without further ado on with the ficlet!

* * *

 **Title** : All Seeing (subject to change)  
 **Fandom** : Inuyasha  
 **Words** : 299  
 **Rating** : T/M  
 **Summary** : So it all begins…  
 **Warnings** : A/U and Incest, lots of it in the future just allusion to it in this one.  
 **A/N** : From Sesshoumaru's POV. Might turn into a series…who knows with my muse.

* * *

This is difficult, to say the least.

I am drawn to him in a way I should not be and it's eating away at my sanity. Is it not enough that my other relationship is… _peculiar_ to say the least. Now my mind and my loins want to add this to it? It is hard to fathom. As I stand here watching him bounce around in the courtyard, as adolescent pups are apt to do, it's taking all of my restraint to stay put.

"Anything the matter Sesshoumaru?"

The sound of my Father's voice startles me but I don't show it…I would never show it.

"No father," I reply.

"You are choosing to lie to me because…" he asks trailing off leaving me to fill in the blanks.

I lower my head and the shame I feel at what I know I must admit is killing me. He is my little brother how could I want this from him.

When I remain silent, with my head bowed father says, "I saw you with him earlier."

I still say nothing.

"I saw the way you were stroking his hair," father said as he moved to stand beside me.

"He was upset, I was…"

"I could smell your true intent."

Like some young human girl, I want to cry but fight the urge. I am caught, I will face my punishment with as much honor and dignity as I can, if I have any left in his eyes that is.

"Do not stress young one I am not upset merely shocked."

I look up at him and I know I have to look relieved. By all that there is I surely feel it.

"I shall talk with him then we shall talk to him together."

Then without another word, he is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update...had to decide which direction out of three possibilities I was going to take the plot. I hope you all enjoy ^_^

Sorry this took so long to update...had to decide which direction out of three possibilities I was going to take the plot. I hope you all enjoy ^_^

~Onyx

* * *

I do my best not to ogle Inuyasha as he rattles on about his sword training with Totosai. He is excited and looking forward to being good enough to spar with me soon. It is hard to focus on his words and not the perfectly kissable lips the words are tumbling across. He catches onto the fact that my focus is not on what he is saying even though I know he cannot possibly know why. He merely smiles at me and says, "I know this is all old news to you Ru but you could at least pretend to be interested."

He has no idea. I am more interested in him than he could imagine.

Father is doing a poor job concealing his mirth and I have a sneaking suspicion he knows exactly where my focus is. I grab my goblet of wine and take a long drink of the red liquid. At least then, I will have an excuse for the redness tinting my face. When I lower my glass, both sets of eyes are on me and Inuyasha laughs out loud.

"You might want to lay off the wine Ru. Your face is as red as my favorite haori."

"Yes son," Father says as he smirks in my direction, "you wouldn't want to overdo it. Overindulgence in one thing can easily lead to the same in others."

I nearly choke on my lamb.

I spend the rest of dinner highly focused on my food as I try my best not to give Father any more openings for comments like his earlier one. Soon our plates are bare and Inuyasha excuses himself announcing that he was going to go bathe.

The imagery that springs to mind at that statement should not be possible.

I watch my sibling as he leaves the room, specifically the way his hair swishes back and forth, the tips of that flaxen cascade grazing his flawless little ass with each step. I never thought I'd be envious of hair, but here I am wishing nothing more than to be those tresses. Once he is out of sight, my mind is brought back to the here and now by the sound of a low, smug chuckle.

"You know if you keep behaving like this you will make it obvious before I can speak to him."

It takes all of the will power I have not to let the color flood my face once again.

I excuse myself and leave the room without another word. I have lost much in the way of dignity over one repast. I think it best for me to retire for the night and clear my head.

* * *

When I see Father alone later that evening it is well after we all shared our evening meal. He comes into my chambers, walking soundlessly up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls my back flush against his torso, an action that causes me to melt into his embrace. Firm lips press against my neck and a sigh escapes me.

"You're tense," is his simple statement of fact.

"This has been a trying day, Father."

"I noticed this. I haven't seen you so tense since your attraction to him was new."

I whirl around in his arms as the implications of his words become devastatingly clear. I can only imagine the expression on my face. How can it not be shocked, indignant and a dozen other things? All of my effort was in vain he knew and he watched and waited.

I feel like a fool.

"Don't be so alarmed my fatal perfection. I have only known you all of your life. Of course I knew…well suspected is a more appropriate term."

I do not know if I am embarrassed or livid, "Why didn't you say something before now?"

"I wanted to see where this was going to lead. It could have been merely curiosity or a crush that would fade. If that was the case there was no reason to make an issue out of it."

I do not know what to say, so I say nothing.

"I needed to speak with you about this and I was going to wait a few days but after dinner I realized this conversation was better had sooner than later."

I do not like the direction this is headed. The look on Father's face is more strained and tense than I've seen it in decades. What could he possibly have on his mind causing this amount of worry? Surely my attraction to Inuyasha isn't the source of all this.

I was about to ask when his lips found mine causing any questions in my mind to fade away. Kissing him was like no other experience I've had of its kind. He tasted of barely restrained passion, raw power and need. Our tongues dance with each other and by the time we part, I am breathless. My knees are weak and I am having a hard time remembering what we were talking about.

He pulls me close to him, holding me so fiercely I am almost fearful of what is to come. This was no big deal to him in the courtyard but now it seems as if something is terribly wrong. As one of his hands came up to caress the back of my head and stroke my hair I let my face fall into the crook of his neck as I tried to decipher through his action and scent what could be so wrong.

"This may not be so cut and dry young one. This could go so many ways and I'm not prepared for the possible consequences of some of them."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

His other hand is now caressing my back and the edge of apprehension surrounding him is nearly too much to bear.

"As I watched you with him I realized that your attraction to him is more than mere lust."

"I…I…"

"There's no need to explain, Sesshoumaru. I understand and I am not upset."

"Yes you are and I want to know why. You seemed fine in the courtyard and now you're holding onto me for dear life as if I may disappear. This is not like you."

"Tell me young one, if he does not want us both what will you do? Can you simply ignore what you feel for him because of me?"

I do not have an answer so I remain silent once more and let him continue, "Yes there is a chance he will accept us both but I am not counting on that outcome. He does not even know the nature of the relationship between you and me so this might be abhorrent to him."

"He would never turn his back on us for anything Father. This I know."

"You sound so certain."

"I am," I say in response.

"How can you be?"

"Because I know him," I reply as a pull away from the strength and safety of his arms. "Who here has spent more time with him than I?"

He regards me with stern eyes but I do not look away and I do not flinch. Of this one thing, I am certain. Even if he doesn't want either of us in the manner, we…I...that is a question I had not thought to ask. Yes, it is one thing for Father and I to have the relationship we have, but does he have the same interest in Inuyasha as well or would it be something he is only going along with for my benefit?

"Before we go any further how do you feel about all of this? You have yet to tell me how you view Inuyasha."

A loud exhalation is the only response I get for moments that felt like days. When he finally does answer me, I can see so many things warring in his eyes. He looks torn and suddenly I don't feel confident about anything anymore.

He places his hands on either side of my face and says, "When I first realized what I felt for you I fought it with every fiber of my being. Not so much because of how I thought it may be viewed by others, it is not a taboo amongst our kind especially since we are royalty. What had me hesitant was the thought that I would be keeping you from starting your own family and making your own destiny. I felt selfish for wanting the perfection that is you, for myself."

I don't know what to say. As twisted, as it is in one sense it is a compliment of the highest order in another. I did my fair share of sowing my oats when I came of age but no female or male, for that matter, ever struck me as anyone I wanted to spend more than a few days of my time with. Most often not even that. I always returned home. I never voiced why that was but I think it is time I did.

"Did you ever ask yourself why I always returned home? Do not feel bad if you did not, because I know I never explored why it was that I always returned either. I do know that after every journey I could not wait to return to you and Inuyasha. I missed the very presence of you both. With you Father, it was your wisdom, your wit, your very essence. With Inuyasha, I missed his youthfulness, his charm and his humor. In my eyes nothing and no one could compare to, what I thought at that time was the comforts of home."

I step away from him completely then so I can look at him, truly look at him. This was not a conversation to be had with my face buried in the crook of his neck swathed in that immeasurable strength of his, even if that is where I wanted to be. This was not the time to look around at random objects or rant on about nonsensical things. Eye to eye, is how this needs to be.

"It is good to hear that Sesshoumaru. Despite my silence on the matter, I have worried. Now as far as Inuyasha is concerned to me he is still quite young and I hadn't looked at him as more than my pup until I noticed how you were looking at him."

Passionate eyes are focused on my own and I cannot prevent the shudder that races up my spine. We need to finish this conversation but my body has a mind of its own. I am in front of him with my lips pressed to his collarbone before I can stop myself. Strong hands glide over my shoulders, up my neck until they are cupping my face and pulling me into a kiss.

We part, despite not wanting to, and attempt to finish the conversation, "Seeing your fascination with him is when I realized he had grown into a fine young man and wasn't a child anymore."

"I haven't been a child for many years," a voice calls from behind us.

We turn to find Inuyasha standing just inside the doorway regarding us with cold serious eyes, "I've waited and waited for you…either of you to deem me worthy of at least knowing exactly what you share but it seems that was never going to happen."

I look away from those intense eyes in the entranceway to Father then back again. Father mumbles a curse under his breath and I step away from him.

"Don't stop on my account. I can tell when I'm not welcome and the two of you have made that crystal fucking clear."

He turned and left slamming my chamber door behind him hard enough to crack the frame. I sigh at the same moment Father groans and I ask, "You left the door open?" Not believing he'd do such a careless thing.

He runs a tense hand over even more tense facial features and sighs. That is all the answer I need. It takes a lot of self-control not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. All of the secrecy, cautious words and planning end up shot to hell over an open door. It was hard to fathom.

"Now what do we do?"

"I'll go talk to him," I volunteer, "he does not need time to let his anger grow."

"I agree but are you sure you are up to this?"

In truth, I wasn't, far from it to be honest, but I saw the way those hurt and angry eyes focused on me from the doorway and I know I need to be the one to do this, "I will be fine Father. He is my brother and we have shared so much and been so close he feels betrayed by my secrecy and silence. The apology and explanation needs to come from me."

Father nods at me before planting a gentle kiss on my forehead, wishing me luck and leaving me to gather my thoughts. I am going need all of the luck fates can spare me.


	3. Chapter 3

The trek to Inuyasha's room goes by more quickly than I want it to. I know I am stalling but I believe I have every reason to do so. The upcoming conversation will be anything but pleasant and only a fool rushes headlong to their own demise.

When I say demise, I am not being melodramatic. I know there is little chance of me coming out of this with the respect he has always had for me and that thought is slowly destroying something in my soul. For over two hundred years I was the person he respected above all others. Of course, there was Father but the adoration mixed with admiration he held for me was something he held for no other.

When I looked into those angry golden eyes standing in my doorway, that look wasn't there. The only thing present was hurt and anger.

I am not looking forward to this.

I knock on his door and when I get no reply, I have to fight to keep my shoulders from slumping. Part of me wants to damn him for being the only one able to do this to me, even as I know I would have it no other way.

I knock again and when I am met with more silence, I risk trying the door and thankfully find it unlocked. I push it open and move quietly into the dark room. Shutting it behind me, I can feel his anger already and I want to break something. He isn't upset often and I can never recall it being to this degree.

It should have never happened this way.

I walk through his suite until I come to his bedroom and I what I see lets me know I have a long conversation ahead of me. He is very much awake. He is lying on his side with his back to me, head propped up on his arms staring out into the emptiness of the room.

The sole candle lit on his bedside table is flickering like mad due to the breeze blowing through his open window. He is shirtless, the mild glow from the candle is casting shadows over his form, and I sigh. He is still perfection and to know I may have forever lost my chance at obtaining it has me in knots.

This is going to be difficult indeed.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to stare at me so say what you feel you have to say."

He has no idea how wrong his words are in a sense. If the situation were any different, I could indeed stand here all night and watch the light play off his body.

"I do not know where to begin. Therefore, I will ask this. How much did you see and hear?"

"Enough to confirm what I already suspected," is his biting response.

"And what exactly is it that you suspect, Oshii?"

"Don't Oshii me Sesshoumaru! I'm not in the fucking mood for your made up bullshit ok? Say what you need to say and leave me the fuck alone!"

I am stunned at the shear fury behind his words. Made up? Does he really think I intend to try and deceive him in some manner?

"I am not here to deceive you, Oshii."

"Call me that again and you won't get a chance to tell your tale, Sesshoumaru. I'm almost done with you as it is, but I figured the story you have for this would be a hoot."

"I come bearing no stories or tall tales Inuyasha. Just an explanation and an apology, I would ask for your forgiveness as well but I believe I have crossed too many lines for that. "

When he doesn't reply or request that I leave, I take that as permission to continue.

"It was not always this way between Father and I as you can imagine. It began a few years ago to be truthful, just a little more than three decades ago. It wasn't our intention to keep you in the dark forever but in Father's eyes, you were still a pup therefore this was not a conversation or explanation he thought was ready to happen. But to assure that there is nothing left uncertain or unsaid, the relationship Father and I have with each other is an intimate one and has been so for the majority of the past thirty years. "

I watch as your back stiffens. Something I said must have hit a nerve and I am sure I know what it was.

"You did not suspect for that long did you, Osh… Inuyasha?"

"So what if I didn't?"

"I am not pointing this out for any other reason but to illustrate my earlier point dealing with Father's concerns. You did not notice because you were so young. The knowledge and skills necessary to make that determination were not at your disposal until recently."

The fact that he will not turn and face me is killing me.

"You say Dad thought I was too young what about you?"

I had not realized my own choice of words. I am not sure how to answer that without going into things that I think are best left to another time considering the situation.

"I think it is easier for me to view you as the maturing individual that you are because we are closer in age."

"What's the big deal anyway? From what I've read over the years nobles do it all the time and I figure anyone with a problem with it feared Dad's wrath and yours as well, come to think of it, too much to say anything about it."

So he has researched this. For years, even. How did we miss his awareness for so long? I feel as if I am missing something.

"If you suspected this for so long why did you not simply ask us? Biting your tongue is not your usual method of handling things."

"I didn't say I suspected the two of you for that long."

His tone of voice changes and in the space of a heartbeat, nervousness and sadness mixes with his anger. Where did that mix of emotion come from? What in Kami's name is going on here?

Concerned with the sudden change as well as baffled by it, I move forward and sit on the edge of his bed near his feet.

"What you have said does not make sense."

He snorts in a condescending manner and says, "Of course it wouldn't. There's no way you'd even consider the reason behind my actions."

More confused than ever I ask, "What do you mean, Inuyasha? You are beginning to worry me."

I reach out for him and when my hand settles on his leg, he jerks away. A moment later, he is facing me and those angry hurt eyes from the doorway are back. Just when I thought I was making progress, the tide turns.

"Look you've had your say, now go!"

"I cannot leave with you this angry. I did not expect you to forgive us, especially me, so easily for the years of secrecy, but this level of anger is not acceptable."

"I don't give a fuck what you do and don't find acceptable!"

"I did not mean it that way. I simply meant that you seem angrier now than you were before. That is what I cannot leave be."

"Just get out of here and go crawl back into Dad's lap! I'm done talking about this!"

The shouted words stung. They stung hard. But at the same time the phrase and the way it was said is echoing in my mind begging me to notice something that is just beyond my grasp.

"Why are you suddenly being so irrational? If there is something more you wish to know or if I have something else I need to apologize for tell me!"

"Fine you know what I want to know? I want to know why not me, Ru? Why it is you never noticed me!"

His sudden slip back into calling me Ru did not go unnoticed but I remain confused by his words. They make no sense. I spend nearly every waking moment with him when life allows it. In truth, I spend more time with him than I do with Father.

"What do you mean? We are together for days on end."

"Yes and not once did you ever notice."

I am in the midst of asking him what I didn't notice when his hand grabs the front of my haori and pulls me forward. He is kissing me before I can realize what is going on. When I do, instinct and confusion have my hands on his shoulders pushing him away so I can think straight.

This is not the best course of action.

His head turns to the side and he is refusing to look at me. I can feel his body shaking and I know he is fighting to keep his emotions in check.

He was not alone.

I do not know what to do or say, so I sit there looking at him trying to come up with something better than the jumbled mess of thoughts in my head. Had I really mislabeled his devotion to me for so long? I feel ignorant for not having seen it for what it was.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that but fuck it," he says before swallowing hard, still looking away from me, "I've wanted to do it for so long and today has sucked so hard, I figured I may as well not be the only one pissed."

The fact that he thinks him kissing me will piss me off is so laughable I cannot contain it. When the sound comes out, he looks at me in hurt disbelief. I can tell he is about to vent his anger so I do the only thing I can think of to calm him until my mind starts working again.

I pull him onto my lap, wrap my arms around him and kiss his furrowed brow.

"I expected a lot of reactions out of you for that Ru but laughing at me wasn't on the list."

"I am not laughing at you Oshii, I am laughing at the situation."

He pulls back from my embrace far enough to look into my eyes and asks, "By all means tell what could possibly be funny about this fucked up situation? I can't seem to find the humor amongst the secrecy and your rejection."

The weight of his words has a sobering effect on my mind. I am brought back to the fact he is still confused and in the dark about quite a few things. I bring my hand up so I can caress the side of his face and he leans into my touch. I can feel the smile fighting to claim my face but I hold it at bay as I look into troubled sorrow filled eyes.

"I am not rejecting you Oshii. If anything knowing you hold this type of affection for me has just made my life that much sweeter. You cannot imagine the time my eyes spend drinking in the sight of you. I have fought my growing feelings for you for some time now."

The hurt fades from his eyes and he smiles at me before burying his face in the crook of my neck and sighs contentedly. I cradle his form to mine and inwardly sigh in relief. This was as close to a perfect outcome for this disaster as one could get and I was thankful even as I realized the situation was far from resolved. I am brought out of my musings by the sensation of warm lips pressing against my neck. The sensation is soon followed by the feel of a moist tongue tracing my collarbone.

As much as I would like to savor the sensation I know I cannot let him continue. Too much too soon is never a good idea and there was still a few matters yet to be addressed or resolved. I run my fingers through his hair, quietly getting his attention and when he looks up at me the amount of desire decorating his features is almost enough to make me change my mind about stopping him.

"One step at a time, Oshii."

His ears droop and he pouts up at me and I realize this must be how Father feels when I give him what he calls, the look. I kiss his forehead and sigh, I needed to find the words to explain this entire situation but for the life of me they will not come. Deciding that perhaps this fact is a good thing, that chances are this day has been long and emotional enough without me adding any more to it for the both of us.

I tell him that there has been enough emotional letting for one day and that we will continue discussing this matter tomorrow. He nods reluctantly yet continues to hold onto my haori.

"Stay?" is the single word question.

As reluctant as I am to do so, I nod yes. I know my actions tonight will not be without consequences but I cannot tell him no. The last few moments have been wrought with too much emotion for me to do so.

Nodding I blow out the candle, ease him off my lap before reclining and pulling him flush against me. The contented sigh he releases at simply being by my side and in my arms makes the hell I know I will face in the morning more than worth it.


End file.
